ICarly
.iCarly is an American teen/kids television series. Every episode starts with a lowercase "i", like "iCarly." It is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens, and adults. The series premiered on September 8, 2007 and is currently aired on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV (TV channel) a month later on October 8, 2007, and now concurrently airs on Teennick. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. Dan Schneider, the producer, also created the shows All That, Kenan and Kel, Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, The Amanda Show, and Victorious. Main Charters Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Noah Muck as Gibby Gibson Elijah Sanders iCarly Main Charcters Elijah Sanders Carly Shay Carly Shay is the main protagonist of the show. She lives with her older brother Spencer in Seattle, Washington. Their father is stationed overseas in the U.S. Airforce, and their mother is never mentioned. In "iPilot", Carly takes the heat for one of Sam's pranks and has to oversee people who want to be in the school's talent show. When Carly, Sam and Freddie's suggestions are completely ignored, they decide to make a web show named "iCarly" upon Freddie's suggestion, with the 'i' standing for 'internet'. Carly is smart and gets good grades, going for straight A's in one episode. She is kind and a little naive at times, wanting to believe in the best in people. She is also quite level-headed and in many ways more grown up than Spencer. She often tries to make peace between Sam and Freddie when they argue. She has, on occasion, wondered why she and Sam are friends, because Sam tends to get Carly into trouble, but she loves Sam anyway. Freddie has a crush on her, which she is aware of. She, however, does not feel the same way (which she has told him on many occasions). However, in "iSaved Your Life", Carly wanted her and Freddie to become more than friends, because Freddie pushed her out of the way of a taco truck, getting hit himself instead. In "iSpace Out" and "iSam's Mom", it is seen that Carly is claustrophobic. She also is seen to know how to play the ukulele. In "IWanna Stay With Spencer", Spencer mentions that Carly had a severe asthma attack when she was seven and gives Carly her inhaler. Sam Puckett Samantha "Sam" Puckett is Carly Shay's best friend, co-host of [[iCarly]] and frequent anatagonist to Freddie. She is a tomboy, prone to aggression, and loves pranks. It is mentioned in the series that she has been arrested three times. In "iWon't Cancel the Show", Sam gets arrested a fourth time after a man cuts in front of her in a market and she shoved a hot chili dog down his pants, only to find out he was the Mexican ambassador and as a result, she is sentenced to juvie for seven days (this is the only episode where Sam does not appear at all. This is due to the fact Jennette McCurdy was hospitalized with a high fever during the taping). The reasons for the other three arrests are not mentioned. Sam is also portrayed as gluttonous, with a particular love for meat (i.e. fried chicken, ham, bacon, steak, ribs and pork). She occasionally refers to herself as "Momma." Despite her laziness and unhealthy diet, Sam is physically fit and several episodes show her flipping over full grown men or carrying Freddie over her shoulder with ease. Sam lives at home with her mother, although she often stays with Carly, as she is dissatisfied with her home life. Her father has never been mentioned, much like Carly's mother. Her relationship with Freddie is complex. Throughout the first season, the two show a strong dislike for each other and make no attempts to hide it. Despite this, she and Freddie kissed in "iKiss." In recent episodes, their dislike for each other decreased; as they have gotten used to each other and they have become frenemies In "iMake Sam Girlier", Sam started a relationship with Pete and Elijah Sanders , who likes Sam for herself after she attempted to be girly to him. Sam tends to insult any other girl who has a crush on Freddie. In "iSaved Your Life", she gets upset when she tells Spencer that Freddie got hit by a taco truck. She has a rabid three-legged cat named "Frothy". In "iWas a Peagent Girl", Sam admits she used to compete in beauty pageants (and came in second in 19 of them) but got suspended for seven years due to her being suspected of pushing a candidate down a stage. Sam pushes Carly into doing the pageant when she finds out her old rival is going for her 100th straight win. At the pageant, Sam finds out she can compete because it has been seven and a half years since the ban. For the talent part Sam dances with her old coach and comes out with first place. In "iGot a Hot Room", it is revealed that Sam speaks fluent Italian. In "iHatch Chicks", she said she can play a trombone (or at least took lessons). In "iPity the Nevel" and other episodes, it is shown that Sam loves to dance. In "iGet Pranky", Sam reveals that she has a small crush on Spencer and that was what was keeping her from beating him up after numerous pranks performed on her, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, T-Bo, and an old lady. Sam also stated she was born on a bus and her mother drove off from a gas station and left her. In "iTwins", it is revealed that Sam has a twin sister named Melanie. Melanie is the complete opposite of Sam, someone who never gets into trouble and always is very clean in the mornings. Sam reveals she hates Melanie because everybody thinks she is so special next to her. Freddie initially believes Sam having a twin sister is another prank, and that they're just trying to trick him. To see if Sam will admit it, he asks Melanie to a dance and they end up kissing, much to Freddie's horror. Melanie's exisetence is proven to the viewers when she and Sam are seen together in Carly's apartment at the end of the episode. Melanie is mentioned in "iThink They Kissed" by Freddie, who is explaining to a stunned Carly about him and Sam's kiss, and how he is still confused by Sam's twin sister being real. Freddie Benson Fredward "Freddie" Benson is the technical producer for the web-show iCarly, which stars his best friend and crush, Carly Shay, as well as hisfrenemy, Sam Puckett. He is often the scapegoat when it comes to Sam's bad ideas. Freddie is deeply infatuated with Carly, but Carly insists on being just friends. However, in "iSaved Your Life", Carly falls for him after he saves her from getting run over by a taco truck. This does not last long, because Freddie believes that she only loves him for his actions, not the real him, based on Sam's advice. Freddie's relationship with Sam in the first season shows a strong dislike for each other. They have become more civil to one another as the series progresses to the point of them only arguing when they are around other people. Freddie constantly finds himself on the wrong end of Sam's demeanor and his near-psychotic mother's over-protectiveness. Throughout the series, Sam insults him, causes physical harm to him, or pulls pranks on him without hesitation, and also insults any girl who is attracted to him. Freddie gradually gets used to this so much so that in "iKiss", he stated that "his life would feel too weird if she didn't make him miserable all the time" and kisses Sam. In "iReunite With Missy", Sam asks for Freddie's help and when Carly finds out she says to Freddie, "You care about Sam" which shows that despite her constant abuse, he sees her as a good friend. Freddie is shown as a technology buff, often speaking in terms that neither Carly nor Sam can comprehend. This is one of the sources of Sam's ridicule of Freddie. He is shown as being a very effective producer, though he is given little credit for iCarly's popularity. Sam eventually somewhat realizes his vital role to the webcast when a girl named Valerie makes him her technical producer instead, and iCarly is greatly hindered as a result. It is also known that Freddie is interested in studying multiple foreign languages, including French and Spanish. From the second season on, he is frequently heard exclaiming phrases in Spanish. In one episode, it is mentioned that Freddie has a living grandfather. Freddie's relationship with his mom is a very strained one. She means well, but can be overprotective. At the end of the day, though, they love each other. In iGo to Japan, it is revealed that he has a GPS chip in his head she implanted him in Venezuela due to his mother being overprotective of him, which was used to find them after they were ditched by two Japanese people near Tokyo. His father is not mentioned, much like Carly's mother. As of Season 2, Freddie's voice has become deeper due to Nathan Kress, who was 15 at the time, going through puberty. Spencer Shay Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's older brother. When Carly's dad was called overseas, she went to live with Spencer, who turned their loft into both a workspace and gallery for his wacky sculptures. Spencer is off-beat and rarely acts his age, but acts responsibly when it counts. Though often spontaneous and unreliable, Spencer is shown to be extremely protective of Carly, shown in episodes such as "iQuit iCarly", when he sees Carly about to fall out of a window and sprints to her rescue, and "iLook Alike", when he forbade her from going to a Mixed Martial Arts fight. In the alternate reality shown in "iChristmas," it is revealed that if Spencer was born "normal," Carly would have never met Sam and Freddie, Sam would be stuck in a juvenile detention center, Spencer would be engaged to Marissa Benson, and iCarly would not exist. In addition to making sculptures, he has been shown to be an incredibly talented artist; while trying to teach Carly to draw in "iMust Have Locker 239", he quickly draws a professional-looking rabbit without even looking at the pad, much to Carly's amazement. However, when Spencer tries to involve himself in something besides sculpting, it tends to spontaneously set itself on fire, despite the object usually being inflammable (such as a cymbal). He is often the focus of the subplot of each episode, usually finding himself in a strange situation. He also enjoys drinking milk in the shower, as stated in the episode "iGot A Hot Room". In several episodes, it is stated that Spencer went to law school (because of his father's wishes) for three days before dropping out. Spencer did not tell his father that, claiming that he is busy. He has also had numerous girlfriends throughout the series, including Veronica from a grocery store (which he has had a crush on since he first saw her) in "iMake Sam Girlier" and a very high class woman in "iWon't Cancel The Show". It is revealed that Spencer pulled numerous pranks during his youth in "iGet Pranky". Gibby Cornelius Gibson Gibson "gibby" Cornelius Gibson (Noah Munck) is a friend and classmate of Carly, Sam, and Freddie and the show's breakout character. Due to his odd personality and pudgy appearance, he is a pariah at school, although he does have a few friends. A running gag on the show is that Gibby often takes his shirt off in almost every episode in which he is featured. In Season four he has never taken his shirt off. He often appears on iCarly to assist Carly, Sam, and Freddie and becomes a main character in Season Four.[2] Gibby has a little brother named Guppy (played by Munck's younger brother), who is seen in the episode "iPsycho", "iSell Penny Tees", "iDo", and "iStart a Fan War". In "iMove Out", he has a pet bulldog named Grubbles. A running gag in many episodes usually has many characters yelling "Gibby!" to him, either when they are aggravated or annoyed by him. Much like Freddie, he is often a victim of Sam's pranks, but she has shown to have more respect for him. In "iEnrage Gibby", Gibby is shown to be ruthless and jealous, but in a comedic way. He is also shown to be a skilled kickboxer. Gibby is shown to be a very capable fighter, almost to the level of Sam, as shown in "iPsycho" where he single-handedly fights an insane iCarly fan holding the gang hostage and smashing down a barricaded door. His mom Charlotte went on a date with Spencer in "iFix a Pop Star", but they broke up because he looked too much like Carly and while she looked too much like Gibby. His parents are divorced. He also has some emotional problems because he is the main target for most bullies (mostly Sam). Category:Shows